Cindy"The Vengeful"
Appearance lucy_by_liriumss.jpg Possessing Pink Hair and Deep Red Eyes, being the height of a child.. Cindy always wears her school wear that she had killed a child for.. Before Behavior/Personality 37a6fbf359a2eb0b7724e42cf6f76c15.gif a155a3f629ed5f2d959f02a85b109cd7f5fc4509_hq.gif 60db584b473549983603628c207620607bf557de_hq.gif tumblr_mnmox5pXyQ1qbvovho1_500.gif tumblr_lu5atapuWb1r494d9o1_500.gif large (1)32323.gif *Shy *Quiet *Smart *Loving *Gentle *Cold Allignment 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Unknown ' large (2).gif ' Despite her appearance, Cindy is a highly effective close-ranged warrior. While able to deal and receive the most damage, she is also the slowest, causing her to be more vulnerable when it comes to taking hits; however, she makes up for this flaw with her aforementioned high defense. Chi Base (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chi Form lucy___elfen_lied_by_sonnyaws-d5wswee.jpg The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the'Dark Hadou' (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Weapon of Choice' A Large Axe, 5 times bigger than Cindy.. Though she can wield and can cause major damage if hit. ' tumblr_inline_n6zm1iQmZ31qznb6e.png ' Vectors doeiq9z1qoqr.gif Users are granted telekinetic extensions of themselves (generally in the form of additional limbs) controlled naturally through both conscious thoughts and instinct, as if they were parts of their own body. These limbs are invisible (depending on users choice), intangible (most of the time) and their actual shape is variable, being generally based on the user's main appendages (hands/arms for humanoids). Their number, reach and strength varies between users, but they remain invariably centered on their body. These arms possess incredible strength, being capable of tearing apart, cutting and crushing extremely resilient materials like paper. They are also extremely fast and precise, following the user's thoughts instantly and exactly. They notably possess a perceptive aspect, allowing the user to instinctively sense things through them. During a fight, they can be used to deflect most attacks with frightening reactivity, and obliterate most targets with stunning speed and power. Being essentially intangible, they can phase through most protections and directly target the most vulnerable parts (like internal organs or a vehicle's pilot). They are also very useful to neutralize opponents, physically overpowering them in a heartbeat, and keeping them submissive in a multiple telekinetic grip, all while appearing calm and passive. A skilled user can control the telekinetic aura at a cellular or molecular level, allowing them to be used for healing or delicate operations. As one might imagine, these superiors additional arms are also very handy for a large variety of mundane tasks. Allies/Enemies *Kodi *Yano Travers Background 12345.gif First being born off the DNA samples of Miss Kodi.. Shark and Jaguar had kept her captive.. until the big bang.. She had been trapped in a strong sturdy pod.. Though Cindy, escaped from the pod.. not remembering anything at first..Until the murderous scene.. killing half of Kodi's"Family" Except for Yano and Ueta (runningaway from the scene..) Though Cindy remembered how she was treated within the facility.. despsing the human race.. Though she will only kill if being provoked.. The pink haired child is just like they immagined it to be... Murderous,Violent.. Thus having two split personalities.. One kind and innocent as the other filled with hate.. for humanity.. The mutations on her head.. are Shark Bone Marrow.. due to her being a clone. the genetics fucked up.. causing horns on her head.. also not possessing Blue eyes nor blonde hair.. But to be stronger than her "Mother.." Though she is still in search an learning about her past slowly. After Awakening... Cindy woken up, letting her visible transparent limbs.. smash up the glass pod she had been in.. if it wasn't for the simple pod.. She'd had been kill from the big bang.. Coming out slowly.. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun.